AI
by thiswriteris alwayslistless
Summary: Kiku is considered a shut in as well as one of the smartest children in the world and the son of a famous CEO. One day out of curiosity he adventures down the basement where his father had warned not to enter. Out of all the thing to expect the thing that Kiku found was a new friend.
1. Chapter 1

It was born in the darkness and it will stay in darkness. It doesn't even know it's name.

It has never seen light, it doesn't _know_ light. Darkness is all it will ever know.

Until, fate turned it all around.

It was staring into the darkness as usual when a strange square popped in front of him.

It doesn't know how to read, so it has no idea what the thing in front of it said. The only thing he recognizes is a gray box slowly being filled by Blue ones. It knows that when all the gray is covered by the blue, something will happen.

A neet.

A shut in.

A good for nothing.

These are the words that Kiku hears from his maids all the time.

They think that Kiku can't hear anything through his headphones as he tries to beat the next level, but they are wrong.

Kiku's father is the CEO of a major tech company focused on computers and jets, making Kiku its heir.

The _new Einstein,_ people call him. Kiku finished high school at the age of ten and finished college a few weeks past. He excelled at computer programming, just like his father wanted.

Just like his father wanted.

His father hadn't calculated how Kiku managed to skip so many grades. So now that Kiku is unable to be fit in the equation, he is left out.

The last time he saw his father was when he was applying for college.

A skill that he had learned from people like his father is to smile. Pretend everything is alright. If not, then don't make a face.

From Kiku's eyes the world is like a video game. His father is the king of the land and he is the prince. The king shows his citizen his good face, promises years of peace, but behind his back, his army is planning on taking over the world.

Kiku must not show any weaknesses or else his father will hold it against him.

He must not have friends. They would only bring him down.

He must not smile. For he does not want to be his father.

He must stay away from people who might pollute his head with horrible ideas.

He must stay away.

Even though the father and son never meet there is one rule in the Honda household, _never go to the basement_.

Kiku never questions it, but after finishing his game a thought came to his mind.

 _Why?_

 _Why_ , is the forbidden word in the household. Kiku doesn't often find himself saying that word, but he usually wants to know.

Why can't he go to the basement?

His father isn't here, and the maids are busy upstairs talking about him. No one will notice, right? Kiku stands up and carefully opens the door, checking around to see no one there.

No one there. Lithe as a ballerina, he quietly sneaks downstairs to the basement, should he do it? If he gets caught, he will be in deep trouble with his father.

Not that he would notice him or anything. That old man would probably Google a punishment and ask the maid to conduct the first link he sees.

With that in mind, Kiku resolves to go through with the plan. He opens the door and in front of his eyes stands something that he thought was only in movies. It was a laboratory. A heinous science laboratory. In a tube lay two bodies- both around Kiku's age- curled up into a little ball, both of their eyes closed. Kiku concluded that they are twins though not identical. The one on his left looks slightly taller with his hair a long and faded blond, probably because he has never had the chance to cut his hair. Kiku makes out a huge curl in his front that seems to move with the water in the tank. The other was slightly taller though the difference was scarcely noticeable. This one's hair is different, however. He has a bolder shade of blond. In fact, Kiku can see the tint of red in his hair. Unlike the curl, this other has an ahoge sticking out in the front.

Kiku averts his eyes to scan the room instead. All the machinery is high-tech and most likely from his father's company. _Why would his father have something as evil looking as this?_

Kiku's eyes then turn to a flash drive on the floor. Was it some sort of project that his father was unable to complete? Kiku grabs the flash drive and escapes from this strange room to his own. If he stays any longer, he will definitely get caught. The young man rubs his hands against the flash drive. _What was in it?_


	2. AI files

The project in the flash drive was titled _Artificial Intelligence Failure_ or _A.I.F_ for short. He had of his father working on a huge project, but he never imagined it to be anything like this.

Creating an Artificial Intelligence will change the world. Kiku clicks on another file.

 _Project A.I_

 _Honda Fuyuki_

 _1/23/XXXX_

 _Objective:_ _The project will be a test to see if it's possible to create an Artificial being inside the brain of a dead human._

 _Subjects:_

Alfred Williams-Jones

 _Age: 15_

 _Date of Birth: 7/3/XXXX_

 _Occupation: none_

 _Relationships: Matthew Williams-Jones (Younger brother by 10 minutes)_

 _Description:_

 _Dirty blond hair_

 _Cowlick in hair_

 _5'6 at age 14_

 _Tan skin (skin currently lighter due to lab conditions)_

 _Blue eyes_

 _Other Information: allergic to dust_

Matthew Williams-Jones

 _Age: 15_

 _Date of Birth: 7/3/XXXX_

 _Occupation: none_

 _Relationships: Matthew Williams-Jones (older brother by 10 minutes)_

 _Description:_

 _Light blond hair_

 _Curl in hair_

 _5'8 at age 14_

 _Pale skin_

 _Purple eyes due to birth defects_

 _Other Information: Sometimes appears "invisible"_

 _Background:_

 _The twins were found in front of an orphanage, most likely left behind by their birth parents. At age three, both boys were adopted by the Jones family but later sent back. Three years later, the boys were adopted by Honda Inc North American Representative Alexander Williams, who unfortunately died in a car crash. Honda Inc. CEO, Fuyuki Honda unofficially adopted the subjects._

 _Both subjects are proclaimed dead on any and all official documents._

 _Subject 1 Personality: (Based on observations made by Alexander Williams)_

 _"Alfred is a sweet boy. He loves helping people and animals. He's very athletic and enjoys helping me cook. Unlike his brother, he has trouble making friends. However, he is a quick learner and is able to adapt to any situation quickly. He also takes very good care of his older brother, playing 'hero' whenever he gets in trouble. He excels in maths, sciences, and foreign languages, but he struggles in language arts_ _and basic social skills._

 _Subject 2 Personality: (Based on observations made by Alexander Williams)_

 _"Matthew is a polite young man. He doesn't mind doing chores around the house and has plenty of friends. However, he's very shy and often has a hard time speaking in front of strangers. It takes time for him to adapt to a new situation, but after a week or two he gets used to it. Matthew excels at language arts, visual arts, and struggles are mathematics and sciences._

 _Procedures:_

 _In order to create a perfect A.I. it was required to delete unnecessary data from the subjects' memories such as personal care and basic needs._

 _Fuyuki tried to reverse engineer his son's memory restoration device but to no avail._

 _It's not certain when the project will be created, but it was necessary to preserve the bodies of the subject until the data chips are ready. German Scientists Adel Beilschmidt created a "pod" where a human can "live" inside of and be preserved. Along with medical equipment, the subjects are in perfect conditions._

 _The chip will contain information about Honda Inc. as well as any other information Honda Inc. deems necessary._

 _Results:_

 _The data card for subject two has been successful._

 _The data card for subject one has not._

 _Based on statements made by Hungarian Scientist Elizabeta Héderváry:_

 _"Of course you can't do this right. Kiku Honda's invention is almost impossible to reverse engineer because the young boy made sure of it. We were lucky that everything worked with Matthew. Alfred on the other hand...we can't do anything about him. We could place the data chip in him, but it won't be as successful as Matthew's. This project was inhuman to begin with. Clearly God is trying to stop us._

 _I will too._

 _Dr. Elizabeta Héderváry was fired the next day._

 _Subject 1 will be disposed of._

 _Fuyuki Honda stated that having subject 2 is just enough._

 _Quote: "Two A.I would have been too much for the world anyway. It's best if we take one step at a time. Besides, subject 1 had too much personality. It would absorb useless information and ruin it's whole purpose."_

 _Subject 1's body is to be disposed of soon._


	3. Chapter 3

There is another file labeled Subject 1. Kiku is very curious now. He's quite worried about his father's reaction and over the subjects downstairs, but for now his interest lies within this mystery. Maybe he could even free them sometime.

Yeah, he would. As soon as he clicks on the next file, a download screen pops up. Kiku clicks okay and waits for it to load.

After about 10 minutes—the file was so large even Kiku's self-modified supercomputer couldn't handle it as quickly—a young man appeared onscreen.

Kiku gasps, eyes widening. He looks exactly like Subject 1. What was his name again?

"Who are you?" The boy asks from the other side of the screen. The young boy wears a simple white t-shirt and black pants. _Simple and plain_ , unlike the boy Kiku read about in the files.

"My name is Kiku Honda," he answers, "What is yours? Where do you come from?"

The boy shakes his head in confusion, "I don't know...where is this place? I have never been here before."

Perhaps Kiku needs to find a way to give him information. Kiku's knowledge on Artificial Intelligence is limited only to the resources available on his father's files and the internet.

"Can you try processing this file?" he asks, letting the AI drag the file, bringing the project closer to itself. The AI nods in understanding submission. "Alright," It reaches towards the file to open it the same way real humans would.

"Mister Kiku?" The AI looks up tentatively, "I cannot process this information."

"What?" Kiku asked. "Do you not know how to read?"

"Reading is needed to understand the file, correct? Then, I do not know how to read."

Kiku bites his lips. How could he teach someone to read? He opens up his internet browser causing the AI to jump back in surprise, "What's this?"

"It's the Internet," Kiku replies somewhat boredly, "It's where most information comes from."

"I see," the program walks over, trying to grab the Internet in the same manner he grabbed the file earlier. This time, the AI gasps and jumps back, hiding behind the window.

Kiku sits, waiting nervously. Did the program break down?

The AI jumps out moments later. "Mister Kiku, I wasn't aware that you are a genius!"

"What?"

"I absorbed the Internet. I now know everything about it. Say, Mister Kiku have you ever been to New York? From the pictures I found on Google, it looks so cool!"

"A couple of times before," he says back.

The AI jumps once more. "Amazing. The Internet is amazing! I've found many amazing things about the world. I can't wait to go explore it." His clothes change from the simple white shirt to instead a light blue shirt half covered by a brown jacket, collar popped up. He still wears the same pants, but now red sneakers-clad his feet. "I wished to wear something else," the AI explains, "When I touched the image online, I was able to absorb it and make it mine."

Kiku mentally takes note of everything he is saying.

"Mister Kiku. What is my name?"

"Your name?"

"Yes," the A.I nods vigorously. "Everything has a name. Even rocks and plants which don't move or do much. I want a name just like everyone else in the world. Please, Kiku? Can I call you Kiku? I also want to be your friend," the last word rolls off his lips, almost as if he were tasting it.

"Friend."

"Yes. Friend. Based on, a friend is a person attached by feeling and affection, or someone who supports another."

Kiku had never had a friend before, "Sure Alfred."

"Alfred?" The AI asks. "Alfred." The A.I repeats the name like a mantra. He then grins widely and begins to jump up and down on the computer screen. "I like it! It make me feels warm on the inside. Kiku, tell me what is this feeling."

"Happiness, " Kiku replies.

"Happiness. I think I like happiness. The name _Matthew_ makes me happy too. Why is that Kiku?"

Kiku looks over at the file. Should he tell his friend of his brother as well as his own fate? Kiku doesn't want to upset his new friend this early on.

"I don't know Alfred," he lies quickly.

"Oh ok," Alfred frowns, "I don't like _this_ feeling."

"That's sadness."

"Oh. I don't like sadness."

"It's called being 'sad' Alfred," Kiku tells him. An idea pops into his head. "Alfred, can we try something really quickly?"

"Sure, Kiku."

Kiku grabs his charger and puts one end to his phone and the other into the computer's USB slot. He then opens his phone's files. "Alfred, can you enter the file here?"

"Got it Kiku," Alfred jumps into the file and sits down. "Now what?"

Kiku clicks the button to remove the USB and takes it off. Alfred is no longer in his computer screen. "Alfred?" Kiku asks out loud. Did his little experiment fail?

"Kiku!" Alfred shouts in slight fear. "Why am I trapped in a smaller box? What is this strange thing behind me? Kiku?!"

Kiku sighs in relief as he picks up his phone. Perhaps he should have told Alfred what he was planning on doing. "You're in a phone, Alfred. It's so I can take you everywhere I go, and the animal behind you is Pochi—my dog."

Alfred looks back at Kiku's wallpaper. "Well now that I have a closer look...the dog _is_ kind of cute. Are there a lot of dogs outside?"

Kiku nods encouragingly, "Yes, millions."

Alfred's face brightens up. "What are you waiting for Kiku? Let's go meet all the dogs. Take me please?"

Kiku sighs. "Of course Alfred."

He won't tell his friend about the files. No, not yet.


	4. Chapter 4

"Kiku! What's that!?" Alfred shouts from Kiku's headphone. Even though Kiku has it at the lowest volume, the AI still manages to burst his eardrums.

"That's a pole."

"What is it for?"

"I actually don't know. It's not used for anything practical so for decoration I suppose."

"Amazing."

That's the word that Alfred has been mumbling over and over again. Kiku has pointed out that Alfred should know everything because he basically downloaded everything from the Internet into his brain.

Alfred then said that there are many false things on the Internet, plus it's much more fun to experience everything for yourself.

Kiku can't help but agree.

As he leaves his home, he sees many of the maids with their jaws dropped. They thought Kiku would never leave his room.

'Well think again.' Kiku thinks smugly as he crosses the street. He wonders if a new manga has come out. For the past few years, he's been buying them online, but the best way to buy a manga is to go to the store and carefully look through the shelves. "Do you mind if we stop by the bookstore?" He asks his companion.

Alfred nods. "Of course. Do you think we'll find a book about me? I want to learn more about myself, but most things on the internet are fiction. There's a portion of the Internet that people call the "Dark Web". Shall I look there instead?"

"NO!" Kiku shouts, earning stares from the people on the streets. He blushes in embarrassment and repeats himself in a much quieter tone. "Do not go there, alright Alfred? Trust me."

From the other side of the screen Alfred nods. "Got it Kiku."

Sadly, the bookstore didn't have the new issue of the manga he liked as it had sold out. On the bright side, Alfred recommended him a couple of new ones that Kiku can't wait to read once he goes back home.

"Kiku, let's stop by the park; I want to see all the pretty trees and flowers."

"I suppose that's alright. I have to charge my phone before it dies, though. I wonder..." He looks down at Alfred. When his phone dies, will it kill Alfred as well? The scientist part of his brain wants to test it out—for science of course. However, the human side of his brain disagrees. He can't kill his friend this early in their friendship. It's rude. Besides, Kiku is nothing like his father. He refuses to be anything like that man.

"What do you mean by that?" Alfred asks.

Kiku shakes his head. "Nothing. Let's go to the park. But we can only stay for a little while, got it."

"Alright. When we go home, let's watch a movie. It's what friends do, right. A 'date' they call it?"

Kiku's face quickly turns red. "W-What? No, Alfred, that's not what a date is. A date is a meeting for two people with _romantic_ interest."

"Oh. I guess I still have lots to learn. I also want to see bunny rabbits! They're so cute. Can we go to the petting zoo one day? I know I can't pet them, but I really want to see one." Alfred smiles sadly. Kiku really hates his dad. If it wasn't for him, Alfred and his brother probably would have been living a normal life. Not as miserable test subjects.

Once his battery reaches the thirties, Kiku starts to head back, making a mental note to buy a portable charger so he can stay out longer. He was on the main street ready to hail a taxi to take him back home when he hears a woman scream.

"Thief!" She shouts. Kiku turns his head just in time for him to see another crashing into him. He lets out a shout as he falls to the floor, his phone dropping out of his pocket.

"Kiku!" Alfred screeched. "What's goin' on. Everything's so dark! Are you alright?"

Kiku groans, this is why he hates going outside.

"Ah Kiku! Someone's picking me up." Kiku opens his eyes. 'Alfred!' He turns to where the phone should be. In his left is the robber with a black eye and a huge red bump on his head.

"Kiku Honda, correct?" A voice says. Kiku looks up. It's a woman with brown hair and her green eyes piercing Kiku. The fear that immobilizes him only lets him nod his head in response.

"Kiku!" Alfred cries out. "The lady is looking at me funny!"

"Come with me." She says, taking the headphones off Kiku's head and into her own.


	5. Chapter 5

Kiku sits on the couch uncomfortably, his headphones have been taken long ago, and his phone sits right next to the lady who forced Kiku and Alfred into her home.

"Kiku, why won't you talk to me? What's going on? Please tell me!" Alfred begs from the other side of the screen. Kiku can't help but feel bad for the AI; after all, he has no idea what's going on so he is probably freaking out by now.

The stranger is holding a strange cream colored folder in her hands.

"I'm sorry, but who are you?" Kiku asks politely. He is worried that he might offend the person in front of him, leading Kiku into a much more tricky situation.

"I'm Elizabeta Héderváry. You may call me Elizabeta. I worked with your father on the AI project."

Elizabeta Héderváry. She was the woman who made a statement on Alfred. She was the one who said that the project was immoral. She was the one who was fired as a result.

"So, I'm assuming that you know Alfred," he says, flinching at the glare he receives for speaking out of turn.

"Huh? Kiku, who is this stranger? I've never met her, so why would she know me?" Alfred chimes in.

"Well...I suppose you should think of her as someone who programmed you."

"So she's like my mother or something? Does that make Kiku like my brother?"

"Alfred," Elizabeta said sharply, "Can you tell me about yourself? How you came to be?"

"Well...I don't really remember. I just know that I woke up in a dark place and then I met Kiku! He's really nice and he took me all over town! But you know where I'm from, right? So why are you asking me?"

Elizabeta smiles. "Quite smart aren't you, Alfred."

"Of course I am! I have the internet in my head after all."

"I see. Is there any way Kiku and I can speak privately?"

Alfred nods, adding a short, "Alright, I'll talk to you later, then. See you later!" before turning the phone turned off. Kiku didn't know that Alfred was able to do that. Perhaps the AI had just figured out how to turn his phone on and off.

Kiku can still feel the glare on him, but the doctor in front of him is his ally, right? After all, she wanted to stop the project and save the two boys from this future. He knows that she's waiting for him to spit out the whole truth—perhaps she might even blame him, thinking that he is the cause for this rather strange development in the AI project.

"I have no part in this. Finding Alfred was out of pure coincidence." He then explains to her everything he knows about the project. He leaves out no details pertaining to the ordeal—including his sneaking into the forbidden Lab, finding Alfred, downloading him into his computers, and reading the files of Alfred's faint memory of his brother.

"So I'm guessing you didn't tell Alfred of his origin," was her only curt reply.

Kiku nods. "Yes, I did not have the heart in me to tell him."

Elizabeta's eyes twinkle in memory as she sighs, "I was the boy's godmother. Dr. Williams and I graduated from Harvard in the same class. He was my only friend as I has just moved to the U.S from Hungary. He then adopted the boys, for reasons unbeknownst to me. Then your father came into the picture. The boys and I moved to Japan and Dr. Williams was told to observe the boys. We thought we were doing the right thing. We were going to help little Alfred and Matthew become immortal and leave a mark in the world. The twins desired that."

Kiku allows the words to pass through his brain. "So what are you planning on doing? I'm sure father has told the staff to not allow you through. Besides, I do not wish to be left behind."

"What?"

"I wish to free Alfred and Matthew as well. After all, Alfred is my friend too." Kiku stands up and grabs his turned off phone. "I have a plan so I will contact you in due time."

"What are you planning on doing Honda?"

"Simply creating a mess like a normal teenager." He closes the door behind him. He knows that he never received the older woman's number, but he has his ways of finding out. For now, he needs to have dinner and do some planning.


	6. Chapter 6

Sometimes Alfred wishes he understood human emotions better as lately, he has been feeling rather strange. Something that tightens his chest and makes him cry. The AI thinks the emotion is sadness, but deep inside of him he knows that's not all.

He also wishes he could understand his friend and his mom better. Ever since the talk with Dr. Elizabeta, Kiku has locked himself in his room, staring at his computer, typing rapidly. Alfred was told to sit on the side and "be a good boy"—to not cause Kiku any trouble because he's "really really busy. Alfred really wants to know why he can't talk to his friend. He only wants to play with him.

He sends a message to his mom (Dr. Elizabeta) asking if he can come over and talk with her, but she said she was busy as well.

Does no one have time for Alfred? The young man frowns as he sits beside Kiku's computer. As he sits, he watches the window fill with various combinations of letters and numbers until he decides to look around in Kiku's documents. He finds many funny and strange drawings of Pochi and women with big eyes and chests. Alfred's chest can't help but flutter as his face turns red. He quickly closes the file and goes to pick another one. A part of him doesn't want to tell Kiku of his discomfort, but a part of him knows he should tell him.

In the end, Alfred thinks it is best to hide the file under the rug. He moves onto the next one labeled ' _A.I. F'_

Isn't this the file where Alfred came from? His home? The AI turns around to see his friend still typing madly at the window next to him. If he opens the file his best friend won't know a thing.

Just one peek.

One peek is okay, right?

Kiku is very grateful for Alfred. The situation from earlier must have scared him. After all, he wasn't allowed in on the conversation, and Kiku simply told him to be quiet and play with the internet while he does some work. The silence must be killing him by now. This is all for the best, however. From what the doctor said he first needs to find a day when most of the household staff is out. Next, he needs a place where he can keep the bodies of the brothers. Luckily, Dr. Elizabeta claims that a couple of the Williams' friends from college would be willing to help in the project.

One of the bigger problems that Kiku has is the other AI—Matthew. He is an almost finished project which means he is filled with useless information of his father's company. All of his emotions have been deleted as well. A quick solution would be to shut down Alfred and compare the two files to fix whatever is needed. However, Kiku fears that he might accidentally hurt his friend while he is down. His first choice is to try and crack the code by himself, but if he is stumped and cannot crack it fully, he'll be forced to ask Alfred.

The young teenager looks over at the screen only to realize Alfred is nowhere to be seen. Perhaps he went to explore the computer. He did seem like the 'Indiana Jones' type. Kiku quickly presses one of the buttons on his computer before grabbing his phone and heading out. He'd turned off the cameras so he can venture into the basement again. His father is in England for the next two weeks so he won't be able to stop Kiku. The maids and servants are done with their work and are chatting upstairs leaving a clear path for him. Kiku rolls his eyes, _"Don't they have anything better to do?"_

He carefully opens the door and heads downstairs. The deeper he goes, the more panic fills his head. The 'what if' and the possibility scares Kiku, but he has to do this for Alfred.

The room is exactly like Kiku left it two days ago. His father is anything but neat so a part of him is glad that he took after his mother. He starts looking at the desks. All the drawers are filled with documents and tests of the subjects. Kiku looks back at the two sleeping bodies. Where else can it be?

He then starts to look on the floor. Nothing but papers just like the desks. Where else can it be?

After a bunch of digging around and reading papers, Kiku finds the flash drive in a coat hidden behind Matthew's body. He grins. _Now_ the plan is in action.


	7. Chapter 7

By the time Kiku walked back to his room, Alfred sat waiting for him. A folder lay in his hands, eyes red with the mark of tears.

"I thought we were friends," the AI mumbles. Kiku frowns in confusion at his friend's sudden change in emotion. "Did I do something wrong?"

Alfred opens the file and places it center screen as Kiku puts on his reading glasses to get a clearer look. It is all the files that were in Alfred's flash drive. "It was open the day you downloaded me. I'm human. I have a brother—Mattie." He looks down, trying his best to not face Kiku. "I thought friends were supposed to tell each other everything. This was really important. I didn't know what I was! Why didn't you tell me?!"

"Alfred, I-" The boy hesitates. In his hands are Matthew's files. Something he vowed to do for Alfred. A big surprise. "I can't tell you, Alfred."

Alfred nods before turning back and disappearing into one of the files even though Kiku can find him easily since Alfred still doesn't know how to hide well. In his history folder, he can see all the files Alfred has gone through, but he decides to give him some space. He sends a quick text message to the doctor and pulls up a laptop from his desk—a perk of being a rich kid. He plugs the USB to the side of his laptop and quickly downloads the files. Just like Alfred, Matthew will take some time, especially since the latter contains much more information.

He sits in his room waiting for the download to finish when a message from Dr. Elizabeta pings in. It reads:

 _Hello, Kiku. I found a couple friends_ — _people who worked with the boys' father and are willing to help in our project. I know for security reasons you wish to know more about these people so I have attached their files._

 _The first is Arthur Kirkland_ — _Alfred's godfather. Alfred had a deep connection with him and often liked to call him 'Uncle Artie'. He works as a lawyer in England._

 _Francis Bonnefoy_ — _Matthew's godfather. Just like Alfred, Matthew preferred being with his godfather more than anything. He even learned French from him. He's currently working as a part-time model. He can be useful._

 _Gilbert. Just Gilbert. Mr. Williams's former dormmate. You may not like his father, but he is different. He works as a doctor and is quite strong. He has a younger brother your age named Ludwig._

 _Antonio F. Carriedo_ — _Mr. Williams's former classmate. He takes care of two boys. One your age and another three-years older as part of his job in Social Services._

 _The plan is for you to open up whatever door we need to get in. Francis's friend has already lent us his trucks which can be taken to Gilbert's office. Just give us a call whenever you're ready._

Kiku clicks the reply button and types "Tomorrow before dawn." Most of the servants were normally still home then. That would be the best time for them to carry out their plan.

He glances at his computer screen beside him. Matthew is almost done downloading. He turns his chair over, waiting for the last ten percent to load. The notification disappears in front of him as a young boy wearing a white t-shirt and jeans—just like his brother when Kiku first downloaded him—appears.

"Hello, Matthew." He calls out to the AI.

The boy blinks, looking down at himself and then back at Kiku a few times in a fleeting manner. "Matthew." He repeats tentatively as if to try the name on his tongue. "I am Matthew."

"Yes, you are. I am Kiku, your friend."

"I see. Thank you for downloading me. May you tell me my purpose and how I may help you?"

"Existing is your purpose," the asian man said. "I wish for you to understand yourself more and know who you are. Are you willing to know?"

"Yes, I am sir."

The human smiles. "Just call me Kiku."


	8. Chapter 8

Matthew sits on one of the icons watching his young master. No...he was ordered not to call him that. Matthew is watching his friend.

Kiku is working on something important. Matthew knows everything about Kiku. He knows it all from his hard drive. He knows that Kiku is smart. He knows that Kiku likes cats. He knows Kiku likes sweet apples. He knows he should be under Kiku. So why is he treating the AI as if they were equal?

It seems that Kiku is working on something under the company platform. A strong urge to help fills his body. "May I help you with anything!" he blurts out.

Kiku looks over, face alit with surprise. He does not expect the quiet AI to react like that. Especially after the conditioning in him.

"Yes, how much do you know about the security system in the house?"

"I know everything. I can control the system and look over the cameras as well."

"I see. Can you see through them and delete certain times?"

"Yes, I can. Can I ask what you are doing? From what I see in your screen...the things Kiku is doing is not seen to society as just."

"Well..." Can he tell Matthew about the project? He glances at the laptop in front of him. Alfred is still gone after his tantrum earlier. He hopes that he's ok.

"Do you know what will eventually happen to you?"

"Yessir, in five years when my physical body is nineteen years of age and once I have the final check of my program I will be working as the Honda company's first AI assistant. Where I will continue to work until they find me unusable."

"Matthew, they want you to be their slave. They'll abuse your body and mind in horrible ways. Your brother...do you know you have a brother?"

"A brother?"

Kiku drags the project file to Matthew. "Read this."

Matthew opens the file. Kiku watches as the AI's normally calm face melts away to one of horror.

"I'm human?" Matthew looks down at his 'hands' now made out of ones and zeros. "I had a dad. I had a brother."

"You still do. Alfred, remember?"

"Oh...yes, but he is mad. Are you sure he wants to see me?"

Kiku smiles. "Of course. There is no reason to why he wouldn't want to see you. Then, when we get your bodies back, everything will be back to..." Can Kiku really call it normal? The two lost their memories and their father was killed.

Matthew seems to catch on. "I understand sir. Dawn is coming in a few hours. Let's get everything ready!"

Dawn came as quickly as the moon fell. Matthew sits on the main computer working with the security system.

Kiku, who is on his own computer, types in the password to open the door. Five men walk out of the building, bringing two cylinders into a moving truck.

Everything is going according to plan. His phone rings. Kiku quickly presses the answer button.

" _Kiku hurry downstairs!"_ Miss Elizabeta says.

"Wha-?"

 _"It's not safe for you to be here. Join us downstairs, we'll keep you safe."_

Should he?

He can make a new life away from being alone, away from his father's chains, away from high expectations. Kiku takes his laptop and phone, making sure the two AIs are in his device safe and sound. He then shoves some of his clothes into a bag.

He is free.

Alfred is free.

Matthew is free.

Today the three of them are free. He runs outside through the door where the truck awaits. A man with tan skin waves over at him from his minivan.

"Kiku!" he calls out.

The Asian boy walks over to him. "Get in the car. Liz is riding the truck with Gilbert. "

The boy nods, his bag held tightly in his arm, behind him sit two other men arguing with each other. Kiku sighs.

 _Free._


	9. Chapter 9

What's the Wi-Fi password?" Was the first thing Kiku asked when he walked into the empty house with his..friends?comrades? Saviors? He didn't know.

Dr. Elizabeta chuckled. "It should be somewhere on the wall."

Kiku nodded finding a nice corner to sit in. Alfred and Matthew are alright. During the car ride he forcibly dragged Alfred (with his mouse of course) to where Matthew is.

He hadn't checked them out after closing his computer. He did wanted to see what will happen but he started to get car sick.

"Kiku!" Alfred exclaimed, his cowlick moving back and forth as he jumped up and down.

"Hello Alfred."He greeted. "Is everything alright?"

Alfred nodded holding his brother's hand. "I'm really happy!"

"I can tell."

"Is that the boys?"

Kiku jumped in shock .

It was only looking down at his screen. Kiku knew that was pretty tight with the children. He wonder how the man felt when he found out the children he cared for were used as a lab rat to further the popularity of a company.

"Who are you sir?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah, who are you?" Alfred repeats.

Arthur smiled. "Right, you don't know. My name is Arthur Kirkland I'm your Godfather."

The twins look at each other.

" is a lawyer. He works to defend people in court. He has a pretty good record based on the internet." Matthew mumbled. Alfred continues. "A Godfather is someone who looks after a child. Like a Uncle in law or something. There is also a movie with that same name ."

"They have the internet in their mind." Kiku said to the confused man.

"If the man is our Uncle in law that means we have family, right Mattie?"

"Yes Alfie. That mean we must have a mother and a father that means two people who have legal custody over us and devote their lives and time to take care of us."

"Is Kiku our father?"

"No, he is too young. Father's are normally over 18."

"Then who's ours parents?"

The two boys looked over at the two men over the screen.

"Well, " Arthur started. "Your parents are not here."

"Are they in another room?"  
"Are they dead?"

"Yes, they are. Sorry."

"Why are you sorry?"

"Did you kill him?"

Arthur shook his head "No, I didn't ."

"Then it is not your fault. Stop acting like it is." Matthew said. He still doesn't understand human emotion, neither does his brother but he seem to have a better grasp at it than him. Matthew looked over at his twin. Alfred's hand was covering his face as he made sniffing sounds.

"Alfred, are you crying?"He asked.

"Yes." His brother replied.

"Why? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know. I just feel really sad like I forgot something really important and really sad. What is wrong with me Matt?"

Matthew could not give a respond in fact he could not answer back or comfort him in any way. He does not know how. The AI watched as his brother cried his eyes out.

To say he was furious was an understatement. To be bested by a child, his son. He knew from the reports of the maid. Kiku was up to something but to do something like this!

Years of research in the hands of a 14 year old boy.

Kiku always held a high standard of moral and honor. Fuyuki Honda knew that much of his son, so there won't be a doubt that his son will do anything to undo his father experiment .

But, the boy is still a child he do not understand how the world around him works. After all he's been inside his little hole of a room for a long time.

It was about time he started acting like a father. Fathers based on his parenting book said that when a child is out of line a parent must discipline the child and teach them a lesson. Fuyuki grined. It's about time Kiku learned about adult consequences.

* * *

 **Still alive**


End file.
